Yugioh GZ: Generation Zexal!
by Aura444
Summary: This is a challenge from Umbre555. TEMPORARY HIATUS due to writer block
1. Chapter 1

**Yugioh GZ chapter 1:**

**Welcome to the world of Yugioh, in this world everyone plays a popular card game known duel monsters and threw the years there were many champions form the king of games Yugi Muto.**

**"Its time to duel!",**

**Duel academy's star student Jayden Yuki.**

**"Get your game on!",**

**Turbo king Yusei Fudo.**

**"Let's reave it up!",**

**But now a new hero will rise and will forge his own fate so let's begin.**

* * *

**Some where in Domino city.**

A boy was going throw a park riding on his duel board, saying Sorry, Get out of the way and so on, he is Gaia Kurogane he was wearing his favorite blue shirt with golden symbols going down the side, a pair of gray jeans with blue flame designs, a blue opened vest with a black runes on the back depicting the Wicked god cards, a pair of fingerless white gloves and a customized duel disk on his left arm, his eyes and hair were covered by his helmet(imagine Yusei's helmet but all the red is blue) as he rode his white and sliver dual board with blue flames on the side.

**Gaia's POV**

"Damn it!", I said as I was riding my duel board going very fast going throw the park.

"I never should of stayed up till 1am in the freaking morning playing video games, I better take the short cut.", I made a quick turn to the left but there was just one problem there was someone in the way!

"Sir get out of the way!", but it was to late I crashed into him knocking us both on our backs.

"Sorry about that...oh crap my deck!", I started to pick up all my cards as the man got up.

"Your a turbo duelist aren't you?", he asked me I just nodded as I made sure my cards were OK.

"Yep.", I looked up at him and saw him he was wearing a lab coat and his eyes were a bright blue and his hair was black and spiked with yellow highlights, it was Yusei Fudo himself!

"Wait your...", before I could finish he pulled out a card and gave it to me.

"For some reason I think you can use these cards more then I will.", he handed me a tuner monster and a synchro monster.

"Junk synchron and Junk warrior.", I looked up and saw him walking towards his Dual Runner.

"Good luck.", he said as he waved.

"Thank you, I'll make you proud!", he smiled as he walked away, I then looked at my dual disk and saw I had 5 minutes left.

"Crud gotta go!", I picked up my Dual board as I rode towards the Dual academy entrance exam.

**~At the Kaiba Dome entrance~**

"Well it looks likes there's no one else is coming, mark all the no shows as no shows.", said a tall man wearing shades and a black suit to woman holding a list with a pen in her other hand.

"Sure.", but before she could sign it I burst threw the gates with my dual board.

"Did I make it?", I asked them, they looked at each other then at me.

"What's your name?", he asked me, I pulled off my helmet revealing my green eyes and black spiked hair with green out lines.

"I'm Gaia Kurogane, and I'm no no show.", and got up and picked up my dual board.

"Get this kid a number, your a lucky kid well get to the Kaiba Dome and get ready for your duel.", I smiled as I walked into the dome knowing this is the beginning of my journey to become the next king of games.

* * *

**Well that's the chapter oh and I need about 10 OCS, 2 main rivals, 3 main companions, 4 secondary rivals and a main villain here's the OC sleet.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Discription**

**History:**

**Personality:**

**Deck name:**

**Monsters:**

**Spells:**

**Traps:**

**Extra deck:**

**Skill level: (rookie, regular, pro)**

**Role:(any of the ones above)**

**Extra:( Anything interesting like family, crushes, dueling style and etc)**

**Well that's it see ya guys latter, oh and I'm excepting custom cards but don't go crazy.**

**Aura444 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yugioh GZ chapter 2: Rise of the Junk Heroes! Part 1.**

* * *

Gaia's POV:

As I walked through the crowd of duelist I noticed a duelist was having there exam duel, on one side was a man with a duel disk on his field was a big shield guardna in defense mode, a dark blade in attack mode and 2 face downs and he had 2000 life points, on the other side stood a girl about my age she has white hair reaching down to her back with bright ruby eyes and a pretty cute face, she was wearing a pair of fingerless gloves,black jeans,white shirt with the Kamen Rider Sting logo, a black sweat jacket and combat boots, on her side were no monsters and 2 face downs and she has 1500 Life points.

"OK your move girlie you have 3 choices. up 2. Lose or 3. Go home crying.", the instructor said in a cocky voice, the girl just gritted her teeth as she was about to draw.

* * *

**Instructor: 2000LP**

**?: 1600LP**

* * *

"Draw!", she looked at her hand before she smirked and looked at the instructor.

"Looks like I chose option 4, kick your ass and by the way the names Natsumi Koga not girlie!", she yelled out in a kinda pissed off tone for being called girlie, I smirked this guy is going to be in a shit load of pain because as the saying goes 'Hell hath the fury like a women's rage'.

"First I activate Dark hole to destroy all your monsters!", as she said this all the monsters on the field were sucked into a black hole as they all were sent to the graveyard.

"Next I activate Heavy storm to get rid of your spells and traps!", then a cyclone crushed all his face down spells and traps which were negate attack and magic cylinder.

"And finally I activate monster reborn from my hand to bring back Grand Shogun Shien!", the symbol of the six samurais appeared as a man in red shogun armor with a purple cape with red eyes staring at the instructor as a the warrior pulled out a sword as his attack points showed: 2500ATK/2000DEF.

"Now Shien attack him directly with Rage of the six samurai!", he charged directly at the instructor slashing at him in six different direction as the symbol of the six samurai appeared then an explosion rocked the dome.

* * *

**Instructor: 0LP**

**Natsumi: 1600LP**

**Natsumi wins.**

* * *

The girl just stood there as her monster disappeared as the duel ended while the inspector got back up.

"Well done you passed the test get going to the stands and get ready to get your pass to get on the ride to central Duel academia.", Natsumi nodded as she walked back into the stands taking a seat which was way at the back near where I am, I then started a conversation.

"Your pretty good.", I said to her, she looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"Thanks.", I smirked at her.

"Your nearly as good as me.", she looked at me with a raised eye brow.

"Oh really now?", she asked in an unbelieving tone, I was about to continue until I was called up.

"Can Gaia Kurogane come to the stage for his Exam Duel, I repeat can Gaia Kurogane come to the stage for his Exam Duel.", I looked up at the announcer and ran to my duel.

"Well wish me luck.", I winked at her before I ran towards my exam duel, I didn't notice the faint blush on her checks.

~At the duel inspector seats~

Normal POV:

8 duel inspectors were marking off all of the students who passed but one of them stood out from the others, he looked like professor crowler except he his coat is reversed in color and his eyes are blue.

"Miss Crawler?", said the same man from before, at hearing the words Professor Crawler gained a tick mark.

"I am a man and you can call me Doctor thank you very much and what do you want?",Crawler said in an pissed off voice, the man then continued.

"A late exam entry has arrived...", but before he could finish Crawler rudely replied.

"Tell him to come back next year.", Crawler went back to marking off until the other inspectors started to speak up.

"Give him a chance Crawler.",

"Yeah at least duel him.",

"Fine!", he got up and walked over to his duel vest and picked up his deck.

"But I'm going to destroy him and all his hope with my own deck.", he then walked away with a crony cackle.

~Back with Gaia~

Gaia's POV:

While I was walking towards the stage I saw a man that looked like a lady he was wearing a fancy as blue and for some strange reason pink was wearing a duel disk that was connected to a special type of vest he stared at me with a bored look.

"So your my duel instructor?", I asked him he just kept looking at his duel vest as if ignoring me

"Yes so let's get this over with I'm a very busy man.", he said to me, I just smirked.

"Funny I thought you were a school mascot.", that made him ticked and made everyone else in the audience laugh there heads off.

"That's it I'm going to teach you a lesson or two in respect!", he yelled at me I just smirked.

"Then let's do this.", I activated my dual disk as he glared at me while activating his own.

"Let's Duel.",

"Ride the Wind!",

* * *

**Gaia: 4000LP**

**Professor Crawler: 4000LP**

* * *

"Draw!", I looked at whats in my hand: Junk Hero Aviator, Draining barrier, Monster reborn, Lucky iron Axe, Fortress Warrior and Mystical space typhoon.

"First I summon my Junk Hero Aviator to the field in attack mode!", a man made out of sliver metal with green markings on his body, on his left arm were 3 energy blades protruding from a gauntlet on his left arm and a green visor replaced his eyes and a pair of mechanical wings with turbines in them as they unfolded as his stats appeared:1000ATK/1000DEF.

"And I play one card face down and end my turn your move.", I smirked as I ended my turn.

* * *

**Gaia: 4000LP**

**Professor Crawler: 4000LP**

* * *

"I draw.", he studied his hand before making his move.

"I play 2 face downs and activate the spell card heavy storm from my hand to destroy all spell and trap cards on the fielded.", a giant cyclone formed and started to suck in every card on the face down on the field but before he could activate it I countered with my face down.

"I activate Mystical space typhoon and target heavy storm!", my own cyclone clashed against Crawlers and canceled them both out.

"Fine then I summon my Ancient gear soldier and attack your Aviator.", a mechanical being appeared as his stats appeared: 1300ATK/1300DEF, he aimed his rifle at Aviator and fired a bullet piecing him as Aviator grunted in a mechanical voice before exploding in light.

"Your move.", he said in a smug voice.

"Damn it not my Aviator.", I gritted my teeth as his turn ended.

* * *

**Gaia: 3700LP**

**Professor Crawler: 4000LP**

* * *

"Draw!", I looked at my again hand to see what I drew: Card of Destruction, Draining barrier, Monster reborn, Lucky iron Axe and Fortress Warrior.

"I play 3 face downs and activate Card of destruction!", I discarded my fortress warrior to the graveyard as I drew one card while Crawler discarded his hand and drew 2 new cards, I looked at my hand and saw Junk Synchron.

"Its you again.", I muttered to myself and noticed it gave me a thumbs up... wait, what? I shook my head and looked at him again and saw he was back to normal but I still smiled.

"I summon my Junk Synchron in defense mode!", a little orange cartoony warrior appeared before crossing his arms turning blue.

"Next I use Junk Synchrons effect to bring back my Fortress warrior!", a stone like creature appeared lifting a giant rock like a shield appeared and stood next to Junk Synchron.

"Now I tune my Level 2 Fortress Warrior with my Level 3 Junk Synchron to Synchro Summon...Junk Warrior!", Junk Syncron transformed into 3 green rings that went around Fortress Warrior who then transformed into 2 stars which combined with the green rings.

"The stars come together to call forth a new power! Become the path that lights the way! Synchro Summon! Come, Junk Warrior!" I shouted out as the blue warrior appeared taking the place of my original monsters standing proud and strong as his stats appeared: 2300ATK/1300DEF.

**(Insert Gaia's theme here: What I'm made of by Crush 40)**

"I now activate Junk Warriors ability!",

"When this card is Synchro Summoned, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Level 2 and lower monsters you control.",Said a mechanical voice from my duel disk.

"So I'm adding my Fortress warriors attack points to Junk Warriors!", Junk Warrior gained a gentle green aura as his attack increased from 2100ATK/1300DEF to 2900ATK/1300DEF.

"And I equip him with lucky iron Axe to increase his attack to another 500!",now he held a Axe in his left hand as his attack points rose again: 3400ATK/1800DEF.

"Now attack his Ancient Gear Soldier with Axe Knuckle Strike!", Junk Warrior charged at Ancient Gear Solider at high speed while Ancient Gear Solider attempted to shoot him down put missed every time then Junk Warrior appeared in front of him and did an up word slash with the Axe cutting of Ancient Gear soldiers arm right off and knocking him into the air then Junk warrior jumped up and his right arm glowed brightly as 5 green rings appeared in front of him he then charged threw through all the rings each time he did he gotten closer to Ancient Gear Soldier he the then threw the Axe right into Ancient gear soldiers skull then slammed his fist into the metallic head and destroyed Ancient gear soldier as Junk Warrior picked up his Axe and spun in his left hand before catching it and crossed his hands as he stared at Crawler with his eyes glowing.

"I end my turn your move teach.", he glared at me as my turn ended.

* * *

**Gaia: 3700LP**

**Crawler: 1900LP**

* * *

"Draw!", he looked pissed, but then had a creepy smile.

"I activate pot of greed to draw 2 cards.", he 2 more cards and was laughing like a maniac.

"I activate my second pot of greed.", as he drew I saw a creepy as hell smile on his face.

"Looks like this is the end of you, I activate monster reborn to bring back my Soldier in defense mode.", the mechanical soldier from before came back and got into a defensive stance.

"Now I activate Polymerization to fuse the Ancient gear Golem and Ancient gear Knight in my hand with my Ancient Gear Soldier to Fusion summon my most powerful monster, Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem rise and destroy all of his hope!", a circle appeared as the three monsters fused into one, what came out was a giant of a monster it was towering over my Junk warrior its body was made of armor plating, gears and a powerful armor as his stats appeared: 4400ATK/3400DEF.

"Now attack his Junk Warrior and show him why he'll never become a true duelist!", Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem was about to slam his fist into Junk warrior.

"I activate my face down Draining Barrier to save my Junk Warrior!", a green barrier surrounded Junk Warrior.

"I activate Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem effect, If this card attacks, my opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step, so your draining barrier is useless!", Ultimate Gear Golem smashed through the barrier and crushed my Junk Warrior.

"And I end my turn.", he said as my turn started.

* * *

**Gaia: 3200LP**

**Crawler: 1900LP**

* * *

I just looked down at the ground as my hair hung over my eyes.

"Hey what are you doing?", Crawler asked my questioningly, I just chuckled then I burst out laughing as I heard some people mutter stuff like

"Is he crazy?",

"Yep his lost it.", and so forth but I just stared directly at Crawler with the biggest smirk I ever had.

"Let me tell you something Crawler, this is by far the most fun I had in a duel in my whole life.", everyone stared at me but I continued.

"Well let's do this.", I shouted out as I put my hand on my deck.

"Draw!", I looked at what I drew and it was Junk Hero-After Burner.

"Because you destroyed junk warrior when he had Lucky iron Axe I can draw one more card.", I drew again and smirked it was Magic Cylinder.

"I summon my Junk Hero-After Burner in defense mode!", a female warrior clad in a red body suit with sliver armor armor covering on her chest, bracelets and boots, the chest plate had flame designs on the side with a red circle in the center, the bracelets were golden with sliver and her boots were the same as her bracelets and her head was covered by a sliver helmet that covered all her head except her red hair which reached her back and her eyes were covered by a red visor and her mouth guard was sliver with gold out linings she crossed her arms as her stats appeared: 1500ATK/1200DEF.

"Now I activate my last face down monster reborn to bring back Junk Hero-Aviator!", Aviator took to the sky as he returned before standing next to After burner.

"What can the two of them can do to my ultimate ancient gear golem?", he asked me in a mocking tone.

"Maybe they can't do it alone but together they can!", I smirked as my two monsters stood together as they transformed into orbs of light and got sucked into a galaxy.

" I will create an Overlay network with these 2 monsters! Xyz Summon! Rise and bring victory ,Junk Hero- Trail Blazer!"

To be continued...

* * *

**Here are the stats on all the OC cards in Gaia's Deck that have appeared.**

**Junk Hero-Aviator**

**Level:4**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Monster/Spell Type: Normal monster**

**ATK/DEF: 1000ATK/1000DEF**

**Effect: none**

**Junk Hero-After Burner**

**Level:4**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Monster/Spell Type: Normal monster**

**ATK/DEF: 1500ATK/1200DEF**

**Effect: none**

**Junk Hero-Trail Blazer**

**Rank:4**

**Attribute:Light**

**Monster/Spell type: XYZ/Effect monster**

**ATK/DEF: 2400ATK/2100DEF**

**Effect: Remove 1 or more overlay unit to increase this cards attack points by the attack points of the overlay unit/or units used.**

**Special thanks to Red X the thief, Decode9 for there OCs. Hurry up and send in your OCs since there are still some spots left.**

**1. Natsumi Koga (Main Companion)**

**2. Sean Kurosagi ( Main Companion)**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**Well that's all review or PM me if you want your OC in the story.**

**Aura444 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yugioh GZ chapter 3: Rise of the Junk Heroes! part 2.**

* * *

**Insert Yugioh GZ opening theme:Jump Start by these kids were crowns.**

**Broke.**

**Ain't got no money,**

**dont know where to go.**

**Just sittin' staring at the stereo.**

**I think we better turn it UP,turn it UP ,turn it UP**

**Loud.**

**Cause lately I've been feeling kind of low.**

**Let's blow the speakers on the radio;**

**Cause tonight we're gonna'**

**break it DOWN,break it DOWN break it DOWN.**

**We gotta' get up off of the ground !**

**[Chorus:]**

**We're gonna give it a JUMPSTART**

**4,3,2,1 GO.!**

**What's up, when we get it going**

**No way we're gonna stop.**

**And all you need is a SPARK,SPARK**

**If it's all that you got!**

**GOT,GOT,GOT,GOT**

**-We're gonna give it a JUMPSTART**

**4,3,2,1 GO**

**What's up ? We're gonna dance until our L-L-LEGS**

**Go into shock !**

**Like an adrenaline SHOT, SHOT going straight to the HEART HEART.**

**Heart,heart,heart,heart.**

**WE'RE GONNA GIVE IT A JUMP !**

**Whoa,Oh,Eh,Oh [x5]**

**HEY !**

**We're gonna give it a jump.!**

**Dreams.**

**We got enough that we can fill the tank**

**And even if we gotta' break the bank;**

**You know we're gonna TURN IT UP,TURN IT UP, TURN IT UP**

**Time.**

**Ain't got to worry bout' it anymore.**

**And if they try to stop us at the door,**

**You know we're gonna;BREAK IT DOWN,BREAK IT DOWN,BREAK IT DOWN**

**We gotta' get up off of the ground !**

**[Chorus:]**

**We're gonna give it a JUMPSTART**

**4,3,2,1 GO.!**

**What's up, when we get it going**

**No way we're gonna stop.**

**And all you need is a SPARK,SPARK**

**If it's all that you got!**

**GOT,GOT,GOT,GOT**

**-We're gonna give it a JUMPSTART**

**4,3,2,1 GO**

**What's up ? We're gonna dance until our L-L-LEGS**

**Go into shock !**

**Like an adrenaline SHOT, SHOT going straight to the HEART HEART.**

**Heart,heart,heart,heart.**

**WE'RE GONNA GIVE IT A JUMP !**

**Whoa,Oh,Eh,Oh [x5]**

**HEY !**

**We're gonna give it a jump.!**

**Can you feel the electricity in the air;**

**Anytime, Anyplace, it will always be there.**

**When your heart stops baby,**

**Heart stops baby**

**YEAH !**

**[Chorus]**

**We're gonna give it a JUMPSTART**

**4,3,2,1 GO.!**

**What's up, when we get it going**

**No way we're gonna stop.**

**And all you need is a SPARK,SPARK**

**If it's all that you got!**

**GOT,GOT,GOT,GOT**

**-We're gonna give it a JUMPSTART**

**4,3,2,1 GO**

**What's up ? We're gonna dance until our L-L-LEGS**

**Go into shock !**

**Like an adrenaline SHOT, SHOT going straight to the HEART HEART.**

**Heart,heart,heart,heart.**

**WE'RE GONNA GIVE IT A JUMP !**

**Whoa,Oh,Eh,Oh [x5]**

**HEY !**

**We're gonna give it a jump.!**

* * *

Gaia's POV:

" I will create an Overlay network with these 2 monsters! Xyz Summon! Rise and bring victory ,Junk Hero- Trail Blazer!"

The mini galaxy exploded into green, red and black lights as they combined to make a humanoid shape as armor appeared around the body, then a tornado of fire and wind erupted from it, when it died down what appeared was a man clad in a black bodysuit with a glowing red line going down the left side and a glowing green line going down the right side, he has a white chest plate with thrusters attached to the back, white leg armor with hidden thrusters under them, on the right arm is a white gauntlet with green out linings with a green colored gem in the center, the left arm was covered by a similar gauntlet except all the green is red and the entire left hand was covered by a red robotic dragon head (it basically looks like Dragredders head from Kamen rider Ryuki) and the head was covered by a helmet that resembled Kamen rider Agitos helmet except one eye piece is green while the other is red and two glowing lights spin around him, to say the least he was an impressive sight as his stats were revealed: 2400ATK/2100DEF

"How you think teach?", I asked in a cocky voice.

"Even though I'm impressed that you managed an XYZ summon your monster is still no match to my Ultimate Ancient Gear golem.", he said in a mocking voice, I smirked.

"Not unless I use his special effect, you see for every overlay unit I sacrifice Trail Blazer gains the amount of attack points as the monster used so I sacrifice both of my overlay units to increase Trail Blazers attack points by 2500!", the overlay units that circled Trail Blazer were absorbed into the gems in the arms as Trail Blazer shouted out as the power surged through him and the horns on his helmet extended and the trusters on his back and legs revealed themselves as his attacks points raised: 4900ATK/2100DEF.

"But that means...", Crawler was speechless but I continued for him.

"It means his now able to destroy your ultimate ancient gear golem, so attack his Golem and create the trail to victory!", Trail Blazer then charged at Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem while dodging punches as his dragon arm shone brightly.

"Attack with Climax Blaze!", Trail Blazer slammed his dragon hand into Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem and burned a hole straight through him before it exploded in to pixels.

"I activate Ultimate Gear Golems effect, if this card is destroyed I can special summon a Ancient Gear golem to take his place.", Rising from the rubble of what left of ultimate Ancient Gear Golem stood was a smaller but still threatening Golem it roared as its stats appeared: 3000ATK/3000DEF

"I play one face down and end my turn by playing one face down, and since its my end phase Trail Blazers Attack points return to normal.", the turn then shifted to Crawler.

* * *

**Gaia: 3200LP**

**Crawler: 1000LP**

* * *

"Draw!", he was panicking, when he looked at his cards he smiled deviously.

"I activate Blustering Winds to increase my Golems attack points by a 1000 and attack your Trail Blazer!", a tornado whipped around Golems fist as he punched a hole straight through Trial blazer shattering him in the process as the after shock affected me and made me fall down.

"I end my turn.", I got back up as my turn started.

* * *

**Gaia: 1500LP**

**Crawler: 1000LP**

* * *

"Draw!", I looked at my hand and it was pot of greed.

"I activate pot of greed to draw 2 more cards.", the first card was Dark Hole and the second one was Monster reborn.

"I activate the Spell Card Dark hole to destroy ever monster on the field!", A black hole sucked in Ancient Gear golem and shattered him into pixels.

"And now I activate monster reborn to bring back my Trail Blazer!", Trail Blazer dashed at high speeds before skidding next to me.

"And now I attack you directly with Climax Blaze !", Trail Blazer charged directly at Crawler at super sonic speeds.

"Wait! Wait! Time out!", he screamed in panic as my monster punched him in the chest knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying.

* * *

**Gaia: 1500LP**

**Crawler: 0LP**

**Gaia Wins!**

* * *

"So how did I do teach?", I asked in a cocky voice as his left eye twitched at how I defeated him.

"You dirty little son of a bi...!", but before he could finish a loud female voice echoed through the dome.

"Crawler!", we both turned our heads to a giant screen that revealed a blonde women with brown eyes and a red trench coat staring at Crawler with a pissed off glare.

"M-miss, I mean Chancellor Yuki uh what lovely day were having?", he asked nervously and sheepishly, I smirked as I leaned against a wall and watch.

"What do you think your doing swearing to a new student and using your own deck against him?!", her eyes looked like they were glowing as a ticked off mark appeared on her head Crawler was nervous as hell.

"Uh I was just about to give him a ticket to send him to duel Academia.", he said as he looked at me.

"Well I guest I'll be leaving now.", I walked away and sat in the seat behind Natsumi and relaxed and looked at my cards with my trademark smirk.

"So you want to be friends?", I looked at who was talking to me and saw it was Natsumi, I just smiled.

"Sure.", we high five each other as we waited for the chopper to pick us up.

~10 hours latter~

I was seating near one of the window seats as I was listening to We are one by 12 stones on my MP3 player, Natsumi was seating in front of me looking through her deck.

"Damn I'm bored.", I muttered to myself.

"Yeah I know what you mean.", said a guy next to me, I looked and saw a guy he has black hair, coal black eyes, tan skin and stands at about 5'7".

"The names Jay O'Conner.", he said with a simple smile lending out a hand I took it and shook hands with him.

"I'm Gaia Kurogane.", he smiled as we shook hands I let go and we started a conversation.

"So you use Junk Heroes?", he asked me I pulled out my deck and showed it.

"Yep and how about you?", he took out his own deck and showed it to me I saw that they Were Heroes.

"I use Were Heroes a beast warrior version of the elemental heroes.", we started to talk about strategies for our decks and we became good friends and found out we were very similar it continued like this until we all heard a voice from the pilot.

"Attention students we are now landing on Central Dual Academy if you look outside the window you can see your next 3 years of your life.", I looked outside and saw an island with 4 buildings, a race track, a forest and a sleeping volcano, I smiled before I looked back at my Junk Synchron and Junk warrior, it looks like my journey has now truly begun.

* * *

**Insert Yugioh GZ ending theme: We are one by 12 stones.**

**We walk alone**

**In the unknown**

**We live to win another victory**

**We are the young**

**Dying sons**

**We live to change the face of history so be afraid**

**It's the price we pay**

**The only easy day was yesterday**

**So hear our voice,**

**We have a choice,**

**It's time to face it**

**We are one**

**We are one**

**We are one**

**We will stand together**

**Number one**

**Number one**

**The chosen ones**

**We are one**

**We are one**

**We will fight forever**

**We are one and we won't die young**

**We are the bold**

**United souls**

**We live to win another victory**

**Our sacred scars**

**Show who we are**

**And tell the story of our memories**

**Don't be afraid**

**It's the price we pay**

**The only easy day was yesterday**

**So hear our voice**

**We have a choice**

**It's time to face it**

**We are one**

**We are one**

**We are one**

**We will stand together**

**Number one**

**Number one**

**The chosen ones**

**We are one**

**We are one**

**We will fight forever**

**We are one and we won't die young**

**We walk alone**

**In the unknown**

**We live to win another victory**

**Our sacred scars**

**Show who we are**

**It's time to face it**

**So be afraid**

**It's the price we pay**

**The only easy day was yesterday**

**So hear our voice**

**We have a choice**

**It's time to face it**

**We are one**

**We are one**

**We are one**

**We will stand together**

**Number one**

**Number one**

**The chosen ones**

**We are one**

**We are one**

**We will fight forever**

**We are one and we won't die young**

* * *

**Well how you guys think of today's chapter?**

**Any way special thanks to sonofthetrigod for sending in his oc so the only spots left are the rivals and villain slots so send in your OCS!**

**1. Natsumi Koga (Main Companion)**

**2. Sean Kurosagi ( Main Companion)**

**3. Jay O'Conner (Main Companion)**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**Aura444 out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yugioh GZ chapter 4: A new school, new friends and new rival part 1.**

* * *

**Insert Yugioh GZ opening theme:Jump Start by these kids were crowns.**

**Broke.**

**Ain't got no money,**

**dont know where to go.**

**Just sittin' staring at the stereo.**

**I think we better turn it UP,turn it UP ,turn it UP**

**Loud.**

**Cause lately I've been feeling kind of low.**

**Let's blow the speakers on the radio;**

**Cause tonight we're gonna'**

**break it DOWN,break it DOWN break it DOWN.**

**We gotta' get up off of the ground !**

**[Chorus:]**

**We're gonna give it a JUMPSTART**

**4,3,2,1 GO.!**

**What's up, when we get it going**

**No way we're gonna stop.**

**And all you need is a SPARK,SPARK**

**If it's all that you got!**

**GOT,GOT,GOT,GOT**

**-We're gonna give it a JUMPSTART**

**4,3,2,1 GO**

**What's up ? We're gonna dance until our L-L-LEGS**

**Go into shock !**

**Like an adrenaline SHOT, SHOT going straight to the HEART HEART.**

**Heart,heart,heart,heart.**

**WE'RE GONNA GIVE IT A JUMP !**

**Whoa,Oh,Eh,Oh [x5]**

**HEY !**

**We're gonna give it a jump.!**

**Dreams.**

**We got enough that we can fill the tank**

**And even if we gotta' break the bank;**

**You know we're gonna TURN IT UP,TURN IT UP, TURN IT UP**

**Time.**

**Ain't got to worry bout' it anymore.**

**And if they try to stop us at the door,**

**You know we're gonna;BREAK IT DOWN,BREAK IT DOWN,BREAK IT DOWN**

**We gotta' get up off of the ground !**

**[Chorus:]**

**We're gonna give it a JUMPSTART**

**4,3,2,1 GO.!**

**What's up, when we get it going**

**No way we're gonna stop.**

**And all you need is a SPARK,SPARK**

**If it's all that you got!**

**GOT,GOT,GOT,GOT**

**-We're gonna give it a JUMPSTART**

**4,3,2,1 GO**

**What's up ? We're gonna dance until our L-L-LEGS**

**Go into shock !**

**Like an adrenaline SHOT, SHOT going straight to the HEART HEART.**

**Heart,heart,heart,heart.**

**WE'RE GONNA GIVE IT A JUMP !**

**Whoa,Oh,Eh,Oh [x5]**

**HEY !**

**We're gonna give it a jump.!**

**Can you feel the electricity in the air;**

**Anytime, Anyplace, it will always be there.**

**When your heart stops baby,**

**Heart stops baby**

**YEAH !**

**[Chorus]**

**We're gonna give it a JUMPSTART**

**4,3,2,1 GO.!**

**What's up, when we get it going**

**No way we're gonna stop.**

**And all you need is a SPARK,SPARK**

**If it's all that you got!**

**GOT,GOT,GOT,GOT**

**-We're gonna give it a JUMPSTART**

**4,3,2,1 GO**

**What's up ? We're gonna dance until our L-L-LEGS**

**Go into shock !**

**Like an adrenaline SHOT, SHOT going straight to the HEART HEART.**

**Heart,heart,heart,heart.**

**WE'RE GONNA GIVE IT A JUMP !**

**Whoa,Oh,Eh,Oh [x5]**

**HEY !**

**We're gonna give it a jump.!**

* * *

Gaia's POV:

As I exited the chopper with the other students, I started to look around the place before going into the main building to get my uniform, I looked around and saw the listing and went over to check what I got.

"Ra Yellow.", I muttered to myself as I went over to the clerk to pick up my jacket and stuff.

~An hour latter~

I walked out wearing an opened Ra yellow jacket, a black undershirt, my gray pants with blue flames on them, my signature gloves, a pair of white and sliver sneakers, a Dual Academia PDA in my back pocket and my Dual Disk(A/N: He just uploaded all of the schools dual disk systems into his own dual disk), I noticed my new friends and waved over to them and we soon meet outside of the main building I noticed that Natsumi was wearing a Ra yellow girls uniform and Jay was wearing the standard Ra Yellow boys uniform except his jacket is opened.

"Hey guys, how you guys been doing?", I asked.

"I'm fine and this place is definitely bigger then my village I grew up in.", Natsumi answered.

"Cool I guess.", Jay replied with a smile.

"Wanna check out our new rooms together?", I asked as I put on my Helmet and picked up my Dual Board.

"Well let's go then.", Natsumi then walked towards the Ra Yellow dorms, me and Jay looked at each other.

"Race ya there!", I dashed off towards the Ra Yellow dorms, passing Natsumi, on my Dual Board at full speed as I left a dust trail.

"Hey no fair, come back here Gaia!", he yelled as he ran after me as fast as he could, I chuckled while Natsumi sighed before running after us.

~ A few minutes later~

We all stopped at the front of the Ra yellow dorm as I took off my helmet I looked at it for awhile, it was a bit bigger then it was from when Jaden Yuki use to go here for example the dorm now is split in half for boys and girls but other then that it was basically the same as we walked in I looked at my PDA and checked which was my dorm room.

"Looks like I'm in room 4B (4 boys).", I said with in a excited voice.

"Same here!", Jay and me high five each other.

"What room are you in Natsumi?", I asked her with a simple smile.

"Room 5G (5 girls).", she said to me.

"Well let's go!", we walked into the dorm as we went to check out our rooms.

~At room 4B~

We entered a moderately big room with a TV, a couch, 2 empty desk, a small book shelf, a bunk bed and a regular bed.

"Pretty cool place.", me and Jay got ready to put our stuff in until we saw another boy walk in, he stands at 5'5 and has a very slight build, his hair is dyed red, but a couple brown streaks tend to stand out. He wears a black shirt with the Ra yellow senior jacket ( its basically a pallet switch of the regular jacket with all the yellow white and all the white yellow) and black pants.

"What are you doing in my room?", he asked with a raised eye brow.

"I guess were your new room mates, I'm Gaia Kurogane.", I said with my trademark smirk and and give a him a thumbs up.

"And I'm Jay O'Conner its nice to meet you.", he gave him a hand and he took it and shook, he looked at us both before he gave us a smile.

"I'm Sean Kurosagi.", he said as we all got along together, for one thing we all use hero card and Sean hates to be compared to his sister just like how I don't like to be compared to my cousin in terms of dueling skill, Sean then explained to us about the ranking like how the Slifer reds were normally the worst or how the Obelisk blues are mostly snuck up assholes who think there superior to all the other students.

"Damn the blues are assholes.", Jay said.

"No wonder Crawler was a complete dick when I dueled him.", I added.

"I know what you mean dude, the guy needs to get laid.", Sean added, we all paused for a few seconds before breaking out into laughter.

"Wanna check out the Race track?", Sean asked, I picked up my Dual board and helmet.

"Let's go then.", We walked out of our shared room and ran to the Race track together.

~Turbo Duel Race track~

When we reached it, I started to check it out. It was built in front of the main building, it was fairly large and built near it was a big garage.

"Wait right here I gotta get something.", he ran into the garage opening the main gate and I saw was a heap of dual runners.

"Awesome...", I was speechless.

"Cool...", Jay went slack jawed at how many there were.

"I'm back!", he walked out with a dual runner.

"The school let's you get dual runners!", I yelled out so loud it basically echoed through the entire island.

"Yep, but only to second years or above.", he said with a smile.

"So wanna hit the road?", he asked, I just smirked and got on my dual board.

"Let's Ride!", we were getting ready to ride until someone stopped us.

"Wait!", some shouted out appearing out of nowhere, he was wearing an obelisk blue first year uniform, has amber eyes, slightly gravity defying spiky raven black hair. Stands about 5'10. His skin was also paler compared to everyone else. .

"Who are you?", Jay asked with a quizzical look on his face, he just stared at us until he focused on me.

"I am Ryusei Shinka, but you can call me Vanitas.", he said calmly before pointing his dual disk at me.

"Gaia Kurogane I challenge you to a dual.", he stated, I just activated my own dual disk before smirking.

"Let's do this!", I didn't notice this but I was glowing with a blue aura as the dual started.

"Let's Dual!",

"Ride the Wind!",

* * *

**Gaia: 4000LP**

**Vanitas: 4000LP**

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**insert yugioh GZ ending theme here: We are one by 12 stones**

**We walk alone**

**In the unknown**

**We live to win another victory**

**We are the young**

**Dying sons**

**We live to change the face of history so be afraid**

**It's the price we pay**

**The only easy day was yesterday**

**So hear our voice,**

**We have a choice,**

**It's time to face it**

**We are one**

**We are one**

**We are one**

**We will stand together**

**Number one**

**Number one**

**The chosen ones**

**We are one**

**We are one**

**We will fight forever**

**We are one and we won't die young**

**We are the bold**

**United souls**

**We live to win another victory**

**Our sacred scars**

**Show who we are**

**And tell the story of our memories**

**Don't be afraid**

**It's the price we pay**

**The only easy day was yesterday**

**So hear our voice**

**We have a choice**

**It's time to face it**

**We are one**

**We are one**

**We are one**

**We will stand together**

**Number one**

**Number one**

**The chosen ones**

**We are one**

**We are one**

**We will fight forever**

**We are one and we won't die young**

**We walk alone**

**In the unknown**

**We live to win another victory**

**Our sacred scars**

**Show who we are**

**It's time to face it**

**So be afraid**

**It's the price we pay**

**The only easy day was yesterday**

**So hear our voice**

**We have a choice**

**It's time to face it**

**We are one**

**We are one**

**We are one**

**We will stand together**

**Number one**

**Number one**

**The chosen ones**

**We are one**

**We are one**

**We will fight forever**

**We are one and we won't die young**

* * *

**Well that's this chapter done, anyway the next chapter is going to be finished by about the end of the Week, thanks to everyone who's sent in there OCS and here's the current roster for Oc submissions.**

**1. Natsumi Koga (Main Companion)**

**2. Sean Kurosagi ( Main Companion)**

**3. Jay O'Conner (Main Companion)**

**4. Ryusei 'Vanitas' Shinka (Main Rival)**

**5. Kira Strike(Main Rival)**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**Aura444 out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yugioh GZ chapter 5: A new school, new friends and new rivals part 2**

**Me: Looks like its the start of the first Rival Dual.**

**Gaia: Let's do this!**

**Vanitas: Your no match for me.**

**Jay: Good luck Gaia.**

**Natsumi : This is gonna be interesting.**

**Sean : Yeah I know this could go either way really.**

**Me: OK now let's start the story!**

**Everyone: Let's Duel!**

* * *

**"Talking",**

**'Thinking',**

**'(Telepathy)',**

* * *

**Insert Yugioh GZ opening theme:Jump Start by these kids were crowns.**

**Broke.**

**Ain't got no money,**

**dont know where to go.**

**Just sittin' staring at the stereo.**

**I think we better turn it UP,turn it UP ,turn it UP**

**Loud.**

**Cause lately I've been feeling kind of low.**

**Let's blow the speakers on the radio;**

**Cause tonight we're gonna'**

**break it DOWN,break it DOWN break it DOWN.**

**We gotta' get up off of the ground !**

**[Chorus:]**

**We're gonna give it a JUMPSTART**

**4,3,2,1 GO.!**

**What's up, when we get it going**

**No way we're gonna stop.**

**And all you need is a SPARK,SPARK**

**If it's all that you got!**

**GOT,GOT,GOT,GOT**

**-We're gonna give it a JUMPSTART**

**4,3,2,1 GO**

**What's up ? We're gonna dance until our L-L-LEGS**

**Go into shock !**

**Like an adrenaline SHOT, SHOT going straight to the HEART HEART.**

**Heart,heart,heart,heart.**

**WE'RE GONNA GIVE IT A JUMP !**

**Whoa,Oh,Eh,Oh [x5]**

**HEY !**

**We're gonna give it a jump.!**

**Dreams.**

**We got enough that we can fill the tank**

**And even if we gotta' break the bank;**

**You know we're gonna TURN IT UP,TURN IT UP, TURN IT UP**

**Time.**

**Ain't got to worry bout' it anymore.**

**And if they try to stop us at the door,**

**You know we're gonna;BREAK IT DOWN,BREAK IT DOWN,BREAK IT DOWN**

**We gotta' get up off of the ground !**

**[Chorus:]**

**We're gonna give it a JUMPSTART**

**4,3,2,1 GO.!**

**What's up, when we get it going**

**No way we're gonna stop.**

**And all you need is a SPARK,SPARK**

**If it's all that you got!**

**GOT,GOT,GOT,GOT**

**-We're gonna give it a JUMPSTART**

**4,3,2,1 GO**

**What's up ? We're gonna dance until our L-L-LEGS**

**Go into shock !**

**Like an adrenaline SHOT, SHOT going straight to the HEART HEART.**

**Heart,heart,heart,heart.**

**WE'RE GONNA GIVE IT A JUMP !**

**Whoa,Oh,Eh,Oh [x5]**

**HEY !**

**We're gonna give it a jump.!**

**Can you feel the electricity in the air;**

**Anytime, Anyplace, it will always be there.**

**When your heart stops baby,**

**Heart stops baby**

**YEAH !**

**[Chorus]**

**We're gonna give it a JUMPSTART**

**4,3,2,1 GO.!**

**What's up, when we get it going**

**No way we're gonna stop.**

**And all you need is a SPARK,SPARK**

**If it's all that you got!**

**GOT,GOT,GOT,GOT**

**-We're gonna give it a JUMPSTART**

**4,3,2,1 GO**

**What's up ? We're gonna dance until our L-L-LEGS**

**Go into shock !**

**Like an adrenaline SHOT, SHOT going straight to the HEART HEART.**

**Heart,heart,heart,heart.**

**WE'RE GONNA GIVE IT A JUMP !**

**Whoa,Oh,Eh,Oh [x5]**

**HEY !**

**We're gonna give it a jump.!**

* * *

Gaia's POV:

* * *

**Gaia: 4000LP**

**Vanitas: 4000LP**

* * *

"I'll go first, Draw!", he looked at his hand before making his move.

"I'll activate Polymerization to fuse the Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in my hand to fusion summon Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer!", the two monsters fused together into one being, he was quite tall with a black body suit with flames and a dragon like tail, his arms are covered in green gauntlets with one of them having claws, his head is covered completely by a green helmet and he has green wings with white feathers he just stared down on me as his stats then appeared: 2100ATK/1200DEF.

"Crap...", I muttered to myself.

"Now I play one card face down and end my turn.", the turn then shifted to me.

* * *

**Gaia: 4000LP**

**Vanitas: 4000LP**

* * *

"Draw!", I looked at my hand, I had Junk Hero Aviator, Junk Hero Volt Strike, Mystical Space Typhoon, Fortress Warrior, Card of Destruction and Burden of the mighty.

"I summon my Junk Hero Volt Strike in Attack mode!", A man appeared appeared, he resembled a white Spark man with all the gold is now sliver and his visor is green but the arms and legs are surrounded in sliver armor with green electricity flowing through them, he crossed his arms and gave out a peace out sign his stats appeared: 1900ATK/1100DEF

"Now I activate Burden of the Mighty, this causes all my opponents face up monsters to lose 100 ATK×the monsters level, so your Phoenix Enforcers Attack points decease by 600!", a red aura surrounded Phoenix Enforcer draining his power as his stats changed: 1500ATK/ 1200DEF.

"Now I attack your Phoenix Enforcer with Volt Strike!", Volt strike charges at him at full force with electricity charging in his hand.

"I activate my facedown Negate attack!", a barrier blocked the strike before it could hit, I sighed in disappointment.

"And I play one face down and end my turn your move.", I smiled as my turn ended.

* * *

**Gaia: 4000LP**

**Vanitas: 4000LP**

* * *

"I draw.", he studied his hand before a nearly unnoticeable smile appeared on his face.

"I activate Defusion to defuse my Phoenix Enforcer to bring back Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix back to the field.", Phoenix Enforcer then split in half then forming the body's of Avian and Burstinatrix.

"Burden of the mighty activates to weaken your monsters attack points!", they were surrounded by a red aura as there attack points dropped: Avian: 600ATK/1000DEF, Burstinatrix: 800ATK/800DEF.

"Now I summon my second Avian to the field.", the two avians stood side by side but the new Avian just like the previous one was also weakened.

"And now I will create an Overlay network with these 2 heroes! Xyz Summon!", my eyes went wide as I heard that chant, the two Avians turned into orbs of light before going into a red portal.

"Rise, Heroic Champion - Excalibur!", the portal exploded as a man appeared, he had red, sliver and gold armor and held a royal looking sword as two orbs of light swirled around him he just pointed his sword at me as his stats appeared: 2000ATK/2000DEF.

"And since his an Xyz monster burden of the mighty has no effect on him.", I was utterly shocked as his monster stood above mine.

"Ah crap.", I muttered to myself.

Jay's POV:

'Damn it his not gonna win this easily.', I thought as the Duel went on.

'(Boss!)', I looked and saw my duel spirits Were Hero Warrior Wolf And Were Hero Beaver Bomber.

'What is it?', I thought to them.

'(We sense a power similar to yours radiating from Gaia, we think he might have duel spirits like you.)', I went wider eyed at the possibility of Gaia being like me, before I refocused on the Duel.

Sean's POV:

"This is not good.", Jay said.

"Don't worry if his as good enough to pull off a victory against Crawler he might get around this.", as I said this a girl came running towards our direction, she had white hair and red eyes and wore the Ra yellow girls uniform.

"Jay what's happening, who is he and is Gaia alright?", she said the last part in a concerned voice.

"Well to answer your questions, 1. Gaia is in a duel against one of obelisk blues top 3 students, 2. I'm Sean Kurosagi and 3. Gaia is doing pretty good... other then the fact that his up against a powerful Xyz.", she looked at the duel and saw Excalibur on Vanitas side and Scrapman on Gaia's side.

Natsumi's POV:

'Not good', I though to myself as a transparent warrior appeared beside me, this was my Duel spirit Shadow of the Six samurai-Shien.

'(Master I sense a powerful aura radiating from that boy)', he then pointed his hand at Gaia as I noticed a blue aura surrounding his whole body.

'(Not only that, but I can sense a Duel spirit in his deck.)', I turned my attention back to Gaia.

'I hope he wins.', I thought as I watched as the duel went on.

Gaia's POV:

"And now I activates Excalibur's effect, by detaching 2 Xyz materials Excalibur's attack is double of its original till my opponents next end phase.", the two orbs that were surrounding Excalibur entered his sword as he was surrounded by a blue aura: 4000ATK/2000DEF.

"Now attack his Volt Strike !", Excalibur then charged at Volt Strike and slashed him in half, Volt Strike screamed in a mechanical voice as he exploded into particles.

"And now Burstrinatix attack him directly!", she charged at me before throwing a fire ball right at my chest pushing me back slightly.

"And I end my turn your move.", he said in a calm voice.

* * *

**Gaia: 1000LP**

**Vanitas: 4000LP**

* * *

I gritted my teeth as I stared at Excalibur.

'What can I do against a monster like that?', I thought to myself.

'(Maybe we can help.)', I jumped back a little.

"Who's there!?", I looked around until I heard a voice again.

'(Us!)', I looked and saw...Junk Syncron!

"How did you get here!", he just laughed.

'(Leave him alone bro.)', I looked at the new voice and saw Junk Warrior standing next to me and like Junk Syncron he was a bit transparent.

"What are you guys?", they looked at me.

'(We are the spirits with in the cards that Yusei gave you, we will be by your side when ever you need it.)', Junk Warrior said to me in a cool tone.

'(To make things short we're your partners!)', Junk Synchron exclaimed like a child on Christmas day which made my chuckle before smiling.

"Who are you talking to?", Vanitas asked with a raised eye brow.

"Oh don't worry this duel is far from over.", I smirked as I drew.

"Draw!", I looked at my hand and saw that I drew pot of greed.

"Well let's do this, I activate pot of greed to draw 2 more times.", my arm glowed orange as Junk synchron drew the 1st card with me, it was Junk Synchron.

"Last Draw!", my arm glowed blue as Junk Warrior and me drew the 2nd card... Magic Cylinder.

"Looks like the trump card always come to me, I summon my Junk Syncron!", Junk Sychron went into his card as he stood ready for battle.

"Now I play one face down, and activate Card of Destruction from my hand!", me and Vanitas discarded our hands, I drew 2 cards as he drew 1 card, I drew Monster Reborn and Blustering wind.

"Now I activate Junk Sychrons effect to summon back Fortress Warrior back to the field!", Fortress warrior rose from the ground and stood by Junk Sychron.

"Now I tune my Fortress warrior with my Junk Syncron to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior!", Junk Syncron exploded into 3 familiar rings as Fortress warrior was engulfed in them.

"The stars come together to call forth a new power! Become the path that lights the way! Synchro Summon! Come, Junk Warrior!" Junk warrior appeared before us in all his glory as his eyes glowed.

"The real battle begins now!", I was engulfed by the same blue aura from before except it was more powerful and was like a flame little that I know a dark force was watching the duel.

Normal POV:

A boy was watching the duel from far away, he was slim yet athletic build, inherited ash-colored hair styled into a slicked back mullet and a single protruding bang, cold, light blue eyes, a perpetual look of boredom and disinterest unless when dueling, Obelisk Blue jacket bleached into grayish-blue over a pressed white suit with black trousers, this was Vlad Shirogane the schools best duelist and he was observing Gaia and his Junk Heroes with disgust.

"I don't know what you see in him, his Junk Heroes are no match to my Refuse Heroes.", he said to a man on his PDA, he was wearing a black robe with a hood covering his head.

"Never underestimate someone Vlad, because he is much like you in terms of potential he might even have enough to beat you.", Vlad just narrowed his eyes as he continued to watch the duel.

"Gaia Kurogane, you and your Junk heroes will soon fall to my superior Refuse Heroes.", he then walked away disappearing into the forest.

To be continued...

* * *

**We walk alone**

**In the unknown**

**We live to win another victory**

**We are the young**

**Dying sons**

**We live to change the face of history so be afraid**

**It's the price we pay**

**The only easy day was yesterday**

**So hear our voice,**

**We have a choice,**

**It's time to face it**

**We are one**

**We are one**

**We are one**

**We will stand together**

**Number one**

**Number one**

**The chosen ones**

**We are one**

**We are one**

**We will fight forever**

**We are one and we won't die young**

**We are the bold**

**United souls**

**We live to win another victory**

**Our sacred scars**

**Show who we are**

**And tell the story of our memories**

**Don't be afraid**

**It's the price we pay**

**The only easy day was yesterday**

**So hear our voice**

**We have a choice**

**It's time to face it**

**We are one**

**We are one**

**We are one**

**We will stand together**

**Number one**

**Number one**

**The chosen ones**

**We are one**

**We are one**

**We will fight forever**

**We are one and we won't die young**

**We walk alone**

**In the unknown**

**We live to win another victory**

**Our sacred scars**

**Show who we are**

**It's time to face it**

**So be afraid**

**It's the price we pay**

**The only easy day was yesterday**

**So hear our voice**

**We have a choice**

**It's time to face it**

**We are one**

**We are one**

**We are one**

**We will stand together**

**Number one**

**Number one**

**The chosen ones**

**We are one**

**We are one**

**We will fight forever**

**We are one and we won't die young**

* * *

**Who will win in the epic duel between Gaia and Van? Who was the hooded man? And will Vlad cause any problems in the near future? Find out next time on Yugioh GZ!**

* * *

**Me: well that's it for today's chapter and here's the current roster for the oc listing.**

**1. Natsumi Koga (Main Companion)**

**2. Sean Kurosagi ( Main Companion)**

**3. Jay O'Conner (Main Companion)**

**4. Ryusei 'Vanitas' Shinka (Main Rival)**

**5. Kira Strike(Main Rival)**

**6. Vlad Shirogane( Main Rival/secondary antagonist)**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**Aura444 out.**


End file.
